


Nothing is better than coming home to you

by ikittymow



Series: SaboAceWeek2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SaboAceWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: This is for the Sabo Ace Week 2018Day 1: Hugs/CuddlesAfter a stressful day at work, Sabo can't wait to get home to his most wonderful husband.





	Nothing is better than coming home to you

Sabo finally gets into his car, closing the door with a deep sigh and just sits there with his head leaning back for a moment. His body is tired and he just needs this small break of complete silence before driving home. 

Sabo loves his job, truly loves it. Working at the daycare with the small kids is what he's been wanting to do for a long time. He loves every single child that is put into his care. It's just that some days, like today, is hard on his body and mind. 

First, there was a new kid enrolled to his class that was there as soon as he came into work at 7am. This usually isn't a problem, kids come and go all the time. It's just that this one was scared of the large burn scar covering practically half his face. This happens, it's something different from other people, but it doesn't bother him anymore. He even tries to use some of his hair to cover most of the damage. Some kids are scared of it, and some are just curious. This child is one of the ones that it takes a bit of time to calm the little 3 year old down enough to play with some toys, and not scream and cry as soon as his face is seen. 

A little later three kids were brought in sick, one was a little bundle of a crying, puking mess, the other two of the parents didn't inform him that they were sick at all, so they were apart of the whole group of kids he was to look after, while the one he knew was sick was put away into their "get well room." Which is just a little room with lots of beds that is connected to their nurse's station to be looked after. 

Now the kids that were sick, that he didn't know were sick, played with everyone else until the point that just made his day a lot more exhausting. One threw up, setting a chain reaction of kids throwing up all over the place. Some started to cry, others screamed and ran, and the caretakers, himself included, rushed to try and control the situation. It took hours to calm everyone down, weed out the sick and who just had weak stomachs, and clean the mess. He was the one that had to call all the parents to let them know what happened. Most were furious that their kids could be 'contaminated', while some were understanding of the situation.

Sabo takes a deep calming breath before starting his car and heading home. It's a bit of a drive to the edge of the city where his little house is, but he is happy to live away from the hustle of the city. 

When Sabo gets to the more deserted roads to his home he starts to speed a little, impatient to get home to his husband and finally relax. Maybe have some food, wine, a bath, and watch a movie before bed. 

His fantasizing makes the last of the drive go by fast, and before he realizes he is pulling into his driveway. The soft light filtering through the front window looking so inviting, just begging him to go inside.

He is slow to leave his car, his body protesting every movement. He finds the door unlocked and slips in, removing his shoes at the door and putting them away. The heavenly smell draws him to the kitchen where he sees his husband, the absolute love of his life, saying his hips to some quiet music he has playing on his phone. 

Sabo watches him for a moment, still mesmerized after the 10 years they've been married. His back is to Sabo, showing off the massive family crest he had tattooed on him in his teens. Along with showing off those rippling muscles he can somehow keep up with despite their older age that is making his own body soft. 

Sabo slowly makes his way to his husband. The sprinkle of freckles decorating his tan skin becoming apparent as he moves closer. Sabo grabs the swaying hips, pulling the man flush to his body and placing a gently kiss to the back of his neck. He feels the body under his hands tense at the first touch before relaxing and leaning into his touch. 

"Welcome home babe. You startled me. I wasn't sure when you'd be home with how late you were," he says, placing the spoon down and turning in Sabo's grasp. 

A bright smile is plastered on Portgas D. Ace's face, making his dark eyes squint a little. The freckles on his cheeks the most beautiful thing Sabo has ever had the pleasure to see. His dark hair wild and oh so soft when he runs his hands through it. 

"I'm home. And sorry about that. It being a rough day is an understatement and I couldn't help myself," Sabo says before kissing Ace, who is more than willing, deepening the kiss himself. Their arms slowly wrap around each other into a tight embrace. 

After a few heated moments Ace pulls away a little and chuckles at Sabo's deep red blush adorning his face. He presses a light kiss to Sabo's little nose and turns towards the stove. 

"Dinner is done, just need to plate it. Go ahead and pour us some wine, I already have it setting out for you," Ace says, giving one more stir to the food before grabbing two plates from the cabinet. Sabo gives a happy sigh, running the tips of his fingers across Ace's shoulders on his way to their dining room. 

Sabo sees a chilled bottle of merlot on the table, along with two glasses. He sits in his usual spot and pours the deep red wine, one for him and one for Ace. He swirls his own glass, relaxing more into his chair before taking a sip. 

Ace walks in a moment later carrying two plates of the spaghetti he made. His plate is set in front of him so he sets his wine down to start eating. His plate has a little more than he will actually eat on it, but Ace has always refused to go any smaller when plating his food. He looks up to Ace, who is already set on devouring his food and can't help but to chuckle. His plate has a large mound of the spaghetti, with a side of 5 slices of garlic bread. The sauce is already spilt on his face and luckily not on his hands or clothes.

"You're a mess Ace," Sabo giggles, making Ace spare him a glance and a bright smile in between bites. He licks his lips, getting some of the sauce decorating his face, winks and resumes devouring his food. 

They eat in silence for the rest of the meal, Ace somehow finishing before him then eating what the left that Sabo leaves. Sabo just watches him eat more than a normal person should ever consume while he finishes the last of his wine. 

"I'm going to shower, then maybe we can watch something?" Sabo asks, standing up and stretches as Ace takes his final bite. 

"Mm yeah. The bath should be ready for you now. I filled it up right before you got home and the heater should've kept it warm for ya," Ace says, stacking the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Sabo sighs in relief, the hot water sounding so good right now. He stops right before entering the hallway to look back at Ace ringing off the plates to put them in the dishwasher. 

"You know," Sabo says softly, getting Ace's attention for a moment. " You could always join me," Sabo finishes, giving Ace a seductive smile before rushing down the hall to their room before Ace has a chance to react. 

Sabo makes it to the bathroom with all but his pants off when Ace burst through the closed bathroom door. Sabo shrieks, a very manly shriek mind you, and uses his hands to cover his chest. Ace stands there for a moment, just staring at Sabo before breaking into laughter. Sabo huffs and finishes undressing, throwing the last of his clothes at Ace and slips into the tub. The laughter immediately stops, the silence after filled only by a rustling of clothes. 

"Move forward a bit," Ace says nudging Sabo's shoulder with a bare foot. Sabo grumbles a little but does move forward enough for Ace to slip in behind him. When Ace is fully in and settled, legs on either side of Sabo's hips, he leans back into the warm chest. This is why he invited Ace to join him. He gets to enjoy the warm bath and be close to Ace. 

"Feels good," Sabo moans out, completely draped over Ace, his head resting on Ace's shoulder and using his legs as arm rests under the water. He hears Ace's chuckle right in his ear, sending a little shiver through his body. Sabo feels a small kiss on his scarred shoulder, and hands start stroking his chest, lightly tracing the edges of scars he has all over his body. Sabo sighs in content, his body relaxing even further as he closes his eyes. 

"You're so beautiful Sabo," Ace whispers as he continues to run his hands along Sabo's body. Sabo smiles but shakes his head. 

"A new kid today was so scared of my scares he started crying as soon as he saw me." The arms around Sabo tighten into a hug and Ace curries his face in Sabo's neck. 

"Stupid kid. You shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. Kids are dumb and don't know anything." Ace grumbles. 

Ace loosens his hold and starts to rub circles into Sabo's hips, slowly working his way up his sides. It's a slow process, but Ace spends his time massaging each part of Sabo he can easily reach, getting rid of the stiffness from his muscles. 

"Let's watch a movie now, I'm starting to fall asleep," Sabo groans out. Ace nods and removes his hands, watching as Sabo slowly makes his way out of the bath. Ace chuckles, pulling the drain and stepping out, fetching a towel to start drying Sabo off. 

"Mmm you're too good for me," Sabo huffs out, Ace moving the towel over Sabo's body to get all the moisture off. 

"Anything for you," Ace smirks up at him from kneeling on the ground to dry his legs. Sabo chuckles and ruffles Ace's hair. 

When Sabo is dry Ace shoos him to the living room to put a movie on while he dries himself off. Sabo quickly puts on sweat pants and makes his way to the living room. He turns on a newer action based movie on the tv he is sure neither of them have seen before just as Ace walks in in just boxers. 

Ace lays on his back, eyes already on the movie, his arms open for Sabo to crawl into. Sabo smiles fondly and lays on top of Ace, arms instantly wrapped around him as he snuggles into Ace's warmth. 

In hardly any time at all Sabo's eyes start to close, not interested in the movie with how exhausted his mind and body are. He slowly falls asleep, wrapped up right where he wants to be.


End file.
